<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His patience by whiskyandcoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634593">His patience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskyandcoffee/pseuds/whiskyandcoffee'>whiskyandcoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskyandcoffee/pseuds/whiskyandcoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Spellman had died with his wife in an airplane crash.<br/>But how did Sabrina end up at her aunties house?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Little idea I had when I saw the scene with Hilda, Zelda and Edward in afterlife going through Zelda's memories, the one where Sabrina suddenly appears in the Spellman house. Enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t say that he was surprised when he heard about their deaths. One of his demons had told him that a plane had crashed over the Bermuda triangle and he instantly knew that it had to be their plane, a flight going from the United States to Italy. Flight number 2331. He had known that some members of his flock were against the views of this particular high priest who had been onboard and he had heard their whispers on how easily an engine failure or a tiny storm could be brought about with his gifts to avoid a reformation of their church of night. Yes, Edward Spellman had wanted to liberate the church of night, make it more pro-mortal and giving its female members more power. For the betterment of the church of night, sure, but mostly for his own selfish reasons; his wife Diana had been a mortal woman after all and their love had been illegal in the eyes of the coven.</p><p>Lucifer himself had no objections to making the females in his flock more equal to the male ones - after all, they were all still powerless in comparison to him, their Lord. He had also seen how the males had gone soft, not cruel, passionate and lustful as how he wanted them to be, but focused on little petty things like on how to raise in power or on how to receive a male heir.<br/>Ah yes, Faustus. How mad he had been when his protégée had surpassed him. With his anger fueling him - it had been delicious to listen to his desperate prayers - he pathetically pleaded and prayed to be given more power to raise above them all. But Faustus had nothing to offer that Satan had desired, so his prayers fell on deaf ears.<br/>The women of the church of night pleased him more, planning all these orgies in his name, bringing him innocent sacrifices and using their powers to corrupt the easy-minded. Maybe it would do his church good if strong women were to take more powerful positions.</p><p>But Lucifer had laughed himself sick when he heard of Edward’s plans for witch and mortal relations. Why, oh why would his children want to lay with beings made from dust and clay? His father may have loved his creations, sure, but why would he have abandoned them if they were as good as he had thought them to be? It had been so easy to prove him wrong, it had only taken him a whisper to make Eve take a bite of the apple. Just as easy as it had been to make Lilith follow and serve him.</p><p>In the end, Lucifer could care less that they had died. All earthly things were destined to die at one point as it was their nature. Mortals died so easily, and even if the members of his flock thought themselves nearly immortal, to him their lifespan was nothing. He alone was truly immortal.</p><p>No, he did not care that they had died. But now that they were gone, there was someone else who needed him.<br/>He continued to hold court, he collected the souls of those who made deals with him and after dismissed everyone from the throne room, closing it up with his powers so no one may enter. While sitting on his throne, he held his hands out and closed his eyes. He called for her and even if she was still too young to understand it, she answered him-</p><p> </p><p>Once he felt the soft weight of her body in his arms he opened his eyes. There she was, his little darling daughter. Sabrina, they had named her.<br/>She must have been woken by transportation since she looked at him sleepy. She was wrapped in a black blanket, her still short blonde hair tussled from sleep. She blinked up at him with her deep eyes and reached her little hands up as if to touch his face.</p><p>Lucifer cradled her closer to him. Time had made him more sinister, crueler, at his core he was still an angel, fallen or not. And while he hated his father’s creation he did not hate his own.<br/>It had been perfect then Edward and his mortal wife had come to him and ask him to bless them with a child. The perfect unholy trinity to create an ungodly child of his own. Her mother Diana had suspected that the child was not her husbands and even Edward had known it, yet they had been so overjoyed by her that they decided not to care.<br/>Lucifer had been pleased then they told him that the child was a girl, he had wanted a daughter to one day rule by his side. There was a danger in having a male heir - namely having said heir wanting the crown for himself. There couldn’t be two kings, but there could be a king and a queen.</p><p>Oh yes, he could not wait for her to be grown, sit by his side in hell and watch the passing of time while they were both unaffected by it. One day they would bring the end of times, call for the apocalyptic riders and watch the earth burn. She would be his perfect consort since she would be timeless like he was and while she would be deluded by mortal blood, she was of the same materials as him.<br/>It was only because he was alone in the throne room and his powers made sure that no one was able to walk near them that he allowed himself to stroke his daughter’s hair in a calming manner when she started to get fussy.<br/>Her little eyes darted around the room as if to take in everything she saw. Her eyes shortly lingered at the stone fingers left and right from his throne before she settled on his face again and started to smile.<br/>“Yes, daughter. This throne will one day be yours.” He told her while now stroking her cheek.<br/>“Listen, my daughter. You and I, we are the same. We made from heavenly diamonds. Diamonds don’t get crushed, we enchant the weak with our beauty, shine with the power of the galaxy and we cut deeper and sharper than knives. I have given you all of my gifts, power, freedom and beauty.”<br/>Sabrina wiggled her arms as if she was agreeing with him. She seemed to like his voice as she was enthralled by everything he had to say.<br/>She was adorable, his daughter. His doom.<br/>“You must understand that here in hell, your home, too many would disagree with you being my heir. You would be in constant danger. That is why I will send you to a place where you can grow up in peace before you old enough to come home and bring about the apocalypse.<br/>But do not fret, my child, I made sure that the people who would raise you are members of my flock and live to worship me. As you will one day, my little princess.”</p><p>He stood up from his throne, moved the blanket so her little arms were covered and teleported to the house that held three of his followers. The Spellman’s had always been loyal to him and pleased him greatly. It was a bonus that they believed that his daughter was their niece and even if they had doubts about keeping her, there was nothing a little persuasion on his behalf couldn’t fix. Zelda, after all, was one of his most devout followers. They would raise her with their belief and she would learn to worship him, know him as her lord and hone her powers.</p><p>He had been sure to be silent while teleporting into their entrance hall. Sabrina was surprisingly quiet even now that they were on earth. While he looked like an angel in hell, he looked like a beast on earth. He knew he scared his followers when he visited them, he could smell it in the air around them. They were not simply terrified by his power but also by his looks, with his goat like face and his horns. He had been ready to silent Sabrina’s cries with his magic once she saw him in his ghastly other form, but to his surprise his daughter was silent and just continued to look at him with curious eyes. Yes, she truly was his daughter.<br/>Lucifer kneeled down and pressed a small kiss to her forehead, even if more difficult with his now goat-like snout, before lowering his child to the ground.<br/>Sabrina seemed distressed by the lack of contact and started wiggling again, reaching her little arms out for him to pick her up again, but then Lucifer did not comply she started wailing.<br/>Her aunts, alerted by her cries, came running, but before they could have seen him he had teleported away.</p><p> </p><p>Once again in his angelic form in hell, he sat back down on his throne.<br/>He would continue to watch over his daughter from afar until her sixteenth birthday and dark baptism. Until then she would be raised as a half mortal half witch child by her “aunts”.<br/>But one day, she would be queen of hell.</p><p>“Dark Lord, where have you been?” Lilith stepped out of the shadows.<br/>“Ah Lilith. Did you miss me?” Lucifer asked her mockingly. His tone made Lilith flinch a bit. The times when he had been kind to her were long over and she feared him for his cruelty.<br/>“Dark Lord, the pest kings came to converse with you and there very displeased upon being told that their Lord could not be found.”<br/>“I am their king, I do as I please.” Lucifer leaned back and looked down at Lilith with a sneer on his face, “My dear Lilith, if they forget themselves it’s the job of my handmaiden to remind them THAT I AM THEIR KING.”<br/>Lilith bowed down fearfully, "Yes, dark Lord."</p><p>"Bring them to the library, I will meet with them shortly." Lucifer made a hand gesture to dismiss Lilith, who exited the throne room with haste as to not provoke his anger.</p><p>Once he was alone again, Lucifer slouched in his throne and rubbed his forehead. It was brutal to deal with his subjects day in and day out. He could not wait for his daughter to be grown so he would not have to deal with all of these idiots alone anymore. She would rule them with an iron fist, beautiful and powerful little thing that she was.<br/>Together again, they would bring the end of the world.<br/>Lucifer just had to be patient.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>